Unity
Background Unity is categorized as a terrorist organization due to its unorthodox and illegal methodologies and blatant disregard for U.E.G. law. Rooted in a deep paranoia and xenophobia following the Human-Covenant War the organization has grown considerably due to the abundance of abandoned and salvageable equipment left on many former UNSC outer colonies. Unity has been compared to newly arisen threats such as Dark Moon Enterprises. Formation Beginning as a band of insurrectionists, UNSC, and ONI deserters the group found it in their moral responsibility to ensure Humanities dominance and longevity against a perceived '''apparently alien infested cosmos bent on the destruction of humanity'. ''Forming in 2530 as outer colonies were burned to rubble during the covenants genocidal conquest over humanity the group was able to capture the minds of many doubting UNSC soldiers, and ONI operatives who saw that logistically Humanity had no hope of a traditional victory. Unity originally began hoarding technology in order to embark on an exodus of humanity once it was clear the war had been lost. The group established Refuge, beyond UNSC space and unknowingly alongside Yonhet space Unity set up its new bastion in the stars with plans to use Refuge as a temporary rally point for any human survivors with an eventual greater exodus there after. When the UNSC won the war Unity considered disbandment until it became apparent the UNSC and even ONI lacked the tenacity required to ensure humanities survival. Unity continued in secrecy rarely recruiting and largely a rumor even to ONI. Unity went on covert expeditions to former UNSC colonies to scavenge technology and implement them into their own ranks and uses. Specifically ONI stealth equipment, covenant weaponry, and more rarely any opportunity to scavenge unguarded Forerunner sites. Unity retains multiple double agents within the UNSC and ONI in order to remain one step ahead avoiding sites heavily occupied either force. While questionable Unity has undeniably apt engineers and leadership as their understanding and implementation of plasma and energy weaponry exceeds that which the UNSC can implement as rapidly across its greater numbers. Government Organization Unity operates as a militant technocracy with its de-factor leader being former O.N.I. Captain Arthur J. Cape with a body of technical professionals forming a council below him. Due to the factions small numbers each sect of labor is representatively lead by a democratically elected member of each field of labor from a candidacy pool of the most experienced professionals in the field. Leader, Arthur J. Cape holding background in the military and due to the militant nature of Unity also operates as the commander in chief while appointing lower ranking military members beneath him however still taking a highly involved role in Unity's military operations. It is thanks to the O.N.I. background held by Arthur J. Cape that Unity is able to remain all but a rumor even to top O.N.I. brass. His skills learnt from O.N.I. have been passed on to the agents of Unity whom make up the entirety of the true military of Unity. With traditional military roles taking the place of an internal police and security force. The isolationist and secretive nature of the faction forces Unity to only send its elite agents out into populated sectors of space in order to maintain their security. Known members of Government * Arthur J. Cape: Former O.N.I. Captain leading O.N.I. research station studying xeno-technologies with a focus on covenant engineering. Foreign Relations and Demographics Remaining secretive whilst growing in numbers proves to be a difficult process and thus Unity agents are often deployed into insurrectionist zones and bargain deals with other insurrectionist groups under imagined group names only dispelling their true identity to select members of insurrection leaders and only after due time and trust has been built with the groups. Unity targets xenophobic insurrectionist groups more so than anti U.E.G. groups. Unity is composed of 5% O.N.I deserters, 25% UNSC deserters, 30% Insurrectionists, and 40% Unity Natives born and raised directly in Unity since 2530. It's percentage of population coming from and belonging directly to Unity strengthens the groups culture and resolve greatly, coupled with the combined intelligence and strategic promise of O.N.I., UNSC, and Insurrectionist tactics make Unity a force to be reckoned. Equipment and Naval Power Unity acquires its equipment, armor, and weaponry from scavenged UNSC and Covenant technology left behind on various glassed worlds. Their numbers are exceptionally low making rapid conversion to new units allowing state of the art reverse engineered equipment to be readily deployed across the ranks. Armor and Suits Unity armor and suits are made from salvaged ODST combat uniforms and stealth plating acquired from abandoned stealth craft used during the human covenant war. All variants feature VISR software and a dynamic HUD with point to point coms lasers mounted in the helmets or shoulder pads. Operations 2530-2558 As an extremist xenophobic techno-cult Unity's operations are primarily in the efforts of asset retrieval, sabotage, and incursion. Agents exist throughout Human Space as agents within military, government, and civilian sectors seeking to further Unity's goals and sabotage opposing agendas. Following the necessary fortifications done in isolation Unity began arming rebel cells and made a substantial living using stolen ONI and HighCom intelligence to build up an underground logistics empire for insurrectionists and terrorists alike. When the war ended and Unity's numbers began to grow and form a consolidated government their operations became more discrete and many of their clients rarely knew they were dealing with Unity. The New Colonial Alliance is one such client who relies on Unity for discrete reliable arms trade and high-risk sabotage missions. Independently Unity caught the attention of ONI solely due to multiple engagements over retrieval of advanced stealth technology and the witch hunt initiated within ONI as it became increasingly apparent that Unity had agents within the Office. Additionally Unity undertook incredibly high-risk missions to infiltrate and sabotage Covenant Remnant forces, often times engaging in three-way conflicts with the UNSC and Covenant forces. 2558-Present With the onset of the Created Conflict the organization retreated back to its two still unknown colonies where they became isolated and continued developing advanced technologies. Occasionally missions to map the unknown regions were undertaken in hopes of acquiring forerunner artifacts. Category:Insurrectionists Category:Secessionist governments Category:Insurrection